


Moonlight kisses

by Johnlock_fanatic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Gay, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_fanatic/pseuds/Johnlock_fanatic
Summary: John comes home and notices sherlock looking miserable so brings him for a walk
Relationships: The JohnLock Conspiracy Fandom/The JohnLock Refutation Fandom (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 7





	Moonlight kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first ever fanfiction so go easy, I'm quite late to the scene as most johnlock fanfic was posted in 2017 but here's my attempt at using my 2020 quarantine time!

Moonlight kiss  
It was a cold winter evening; john had just come home from the practice trudging up the stairs awaiting sleep. He noticed Sherlock lying on the couch facing the wall silently, john knew that something was wrong as he wasn’t high, he’d have been able to smell or see the remnants of any drugs he also wasn’t thinking as john knew that Sherlock almost always steepled his hands as a subconscious way of trying to look smarter. He knew how dark his mind could get if he wasn’t doing anything or if he was feeling exceptionally depressed, so tried talking to Sherlock but just heard the silence left between them and quiet sniffling coming from where Sherlock was lying. John had not seen Sherlock in this kind of state for months and knew he needed to help Sherlock in some way even though he was so very tired.  
“Sherlock, let’s go for a walk” john said tentatively, Sherlock needed little to no persuasion and got up slowly trudging to him room to get changed. They walked to the park “I know he won’t open up if I straight up ask him, what should I do?” john decided if Sherlock was going to confide in john as to why he was feeling so miserable he’d need to first open up to Sherlock and let him feel more comfortable by letting him know that he wasn’t alone in his emotions. “after my injury, I felt so lonely and like no one cared if I was alive or not. Each day was a battle, worse than the war I saw. I understand if you feel lonely, being so smart must make you feel alienated to society sometimes.” They reached a bench in the park closest to them and sat down. By now is was pitch black and no one else was around letting the full moon come out to shine over the city. “I just feel so alone.” Sherlock whispered sadly. “I hate myself for not allowing emotions, I still believe that emotions can be stupid and cloud peoples judgement too often for their own good. But I miss the comfort that others have of being able to tell someone what they’re feeling.” John looked over at his friend a realised Sherlock had tears in his eyes, this troubled john greatly as he had never seen the detective so vulnerable. “you can show your emotions with me, I won’t judge you for what you feel, I’m always here to talk”  
As if Sherlock was thinking it over as a deal they sat in silence looking at the moon and the stars. After a few minutes’ john opened his mouth to say “Sherlo…” this is when Sherlock kissed him, their mouths met john was taken aback and pulled away. “what have you done; you are so stupid. Now john will never want anything to do with you” Sherlock looked down ashamed of what he had done and abruptly stood up and swiftly walked away. After thinking for a second john ran after Sherlock and grabbed his arm taking a deep breath scared of what the consequences could be. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist and reached up to kiss him. The kiss was sweet, innocent, like two young teenagers first kiss. Sherlock pulled back and with tears in his eyes said “but I thought you didn’t like me” “I was just taken aback you idiot” as john pulled him in for another kiss. They kissed again more aggressively; john put his hands under Sherlock's coat finally getting what he had wanted for years. They continued kissing and enjoying each other under the moonlight until a loud screech startled them both and looking up realised a fox was shrieking. Chuckling from the surprise they walked back to 221b pretty much silently the whole way their fingers occasionally touching sometimes they would intertwine their pinkie fingers.  
Once they reached home, they quietly walked up the stairs as to not wake up Mrs Hudson. Quietly john guided Sherlock to the messy kitchen, once there john pushed Sherlock against the counter and said under his breath “I’ll teach you to surprise me like that, the audacity you had to kiss me out of the blue” they started kissing finally happy that they could show their feelings to each other, the feelings they’d both had since day one. They were both so tired that they went to bed quite quickly and with the occasional kiss they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
A few days past and john and Sherlock hadn’t spoken about what happened that night. They weren’t awkward around each other and continued work as normal both still thinking, wondering what could happen if they were together. One evening as they both worked silently in the sitting room john asked Sherlock “are you a virgin?” Sherlock evidently surprised from this question went slightly red “why do you want to know; sex isn’t a necessary part of life.” “ye but it’s enjoyable!” john smirked. “well then to answer your stupid question, yes I am a virgin, why do you ask?” “oh no reason, I was just wondering if you would like to not be one” “what are you suggesting doctor?” Sherlock asked looking ever more inventively at his friend. “I’ll leave you to your deductions detective” said john with a cheeky grin on his face.  
Sherlock walked over to john within the blink over an eye and kissed him. Their kissed got more intimate and they slowly moved to the bedroom, you can use your imagination to think what happened there, but I’ll just tell you that john was very caring for Sherlock as he knew it was his first time and wanted to make it as special as possible. After the years of sexual tension, they finally had each other where they wanted and boy were they very happy they waited!


End file.
